


And Then There Were Four

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingering, Foursome, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, a whole lot of porn not a lot of plot, bottom!Louis, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like what you see?” Louis smirks, tugging on Harry’s hair just a little. Zayn nods numbly, hips stuttering for a moment. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Zayn says eventually, his thoughts cloudy. Harry and Liam watch on intently, giving each other a look before going back to their partners. </p>
<p>“Are you going to do anything about it?” Louis asks, circling his hips slow against Harry, earning a low huff. Zayn’s mouth goes dry at the question, his eyebrows furrowing, brain racing.</p>
<p>“Uh, I-, am I supposed to?” he asks dumbly, hips barely moving now, his body too caught up in reacting to the boy in front of him.</p>
<p>“Only if you want to,” Louis shrugs.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Harry and Louis want to do something crazy before they get married. They have a foursome with their friends Liam and Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Four

Louis and Harry never had a boring sex life, but they’ve been together for over six years and it was still fun and great but they were getting married in a few months and they, especially Louis, felt the need to do one last wild thing before they tied the knot. Louis thought about it nearly every day, thinking about what would spice things up or what would be so dirty and maybe even taboo that it would make others either uncomfortable or envious. He almost has an ache for it, but he’s completely unsure what exactly he wants. Sometimes, Harry will catch Louis zoning out, and he can tell he’s thinking of what their last hoorah will be. 

Louis and Harry love having a couple to hang out with, and Zayn and Liam are always a great time. After a long week of work, Louis thinks it’s only appropriate to go to the club with his fiancé and two best mates to blow off some steam and have a good time before they get too old and settled down. Harry could never say no to Louis, because that would mean giving up the opportunity of watching Louis grind on him and give him a possible blowjob in the men’s bathroom, which always got Harry riled up.

They sit in a booth, Harry’s hand on Louis’ thigh and Liam’s hand on Zayn’s lower back. It was almost as though Liam and Harry were like the alphas of their pack, always protective of their mates. Zayn and Louis were like the cute wives that were always hanging out and gossiping, and they would never change anything about their dynamics. They couldn’t wait to have kids and have play dates and just be adorable with each other, not that they weren’t already.

“Man, this feels so good to be out! I missed this so much,” Louis sighs happily, grinning at his best friends.

“I know. It’s scary that once we have kids and really settle down we can’t do this,” Zayn sighs, pressing his thigh against his boyfriend’s. 

“Well, we can still go once in a while. We’ll be those old hags that show up being completely inappropriate for their age basically fucking on the dance floor with everyone pulling faces at us,” Harry grins cheekily at his fiancé, who throws his head back in laughter. 

“I can definitely see you two doing that,” Liam laughs, shaking his head in amusement. 

They order another round of drinks; beer for Harry and Liam and tequilas for Louis and Zayn. “Cheers!” Louis says, clinking his glass with his friends’ and drinking it. The boys are happy sitting together, chatting and drinking, but once they get a couple more rounds in them, Louis suggests dancing, and no one would ever turn him down. 

Louis grabs Harry by the hand and Zayn does the same to Liam, always being Louis’ partner in crime since day one. Louis was quite good at getting people to fall into his schemes just by a twinkle in his eyes and so far, it hasn’t failed him yet, especially when it came to getting what he wants from Harry. 

They maneuver their way around the sweaty bodies, finding themselves somewhere in the middle. Louis and Zayn face each other, Louis’ ass pressed to Harry’s groin, Zayn’s pressed to Liam’s. Louis starts gyrating his hips, slow and sensual, tangling his hand in Harry’s curls behind him. Harry’s hands are holding his tiny waist, humming into his ear. Zayn moves against Liam nicely, but all eyes were on Louis. He has the potential of being a successful stripper and sometimes it felt like a damn shame that he wasn’t. 

The other three men watch Louis with hungry eyes raking over his curvy body. Louis looks at them and smirks, rucking his shirt up just a little bit to show off some freshly tan skin. Zayn licks his lips, his own movements sloppy and lazy. 

“Like what you see?” Louis smirks, tugging on Harry’s hair just a little. Zayn nods numbly, hips stuttering for a moment. 

“Y-yeah,” Zayn says eventually, his thoughts cloudy. Harry and Liam watch on intently, giving each other a look before going back to their partners. 

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Louis asks, circling his hips slow against Harry, earning a low huff. Zayn’s mouth goes dry at the question, his eyebrows furrowing, brain racing.

“Uh, I-, am I supposed to?” he asks dumbly, hips barely moving now, his body too caught up in reacting to the boy in front of him.

“Only if you want to,” Louis shrugs, tipping his head back a little more and exposing the column of his neck. Zayn looks back at Liam for an answer, but only receives a shrug and blown pupils. Zayn swallows thickly, moving closer, Liam still behind him. Louis reaches for his hips, pulling him closer and Liam goes with him. Louis puts a hand on Zayn’s neck, leaning in and pressing their lips together. Zayn doesn’t hesitate in kissing back, pressing their hips together and grinding onto him. Louis squeaks in surprise into his mouth before he giggles, returning the favor. 

“Fuck,” is all Harry can say, his brain fuzzy. He never in a million years this would be a thing for him but he could feel himself getting hard in his jeans, pressing into Louis’ ass. 

“God,” Liam chokes out.

Louis breaks away from Zayn first, licking his lips and smirking. “Got a good set of lips on you, Malik,” he compliments, going in again. Zayn hums happily into the kiss, tangling his hairs into Louis’ hair and grinding their groins together. Louis could tell by Harry’s growing bulge and the eagerness of Zayn and Liam that this had to be their last hoorah. This was that wild, taboo, crazy thing Louis had been craving: Zayn and Liam; just once, just like this.

Louis breaks away again, glancing at Liam, then Harry, and back to Zayn. “Our place?”  
~  
No one protests and they get a cab within minutes. The ride is filled with touches and kisses and everyone is so tangled they aren’t even aware of who’s hand that is and who’s lips those are, and no one seems to care.

They get back to Harry and Louis’ place, quickly going for the bedroom. No one could keep their hands off of each other and all clothes were lost within no time at all. The four fall onto the large in a pile, hot skin touching hot skin. 

“What do you want, Lou?” Harry breathes into his fiancé’s ear, his large hand running up and down his thighs. Louis looks at the three gorgeous men in front of him, sucking in a breath at the realization that they’re doing it for him. 

“I-want you, Harry. Let Liam take Zayn for now. Go from there, yeah?” Louis asks hopefully, wanting this to last. Harry nods, kissing his temple.

“Anything, babe. This is about you,” he murmurs. Louis bites his lip, his chest rising and falling quicker. Zayn gets on his back next to Louis, turning his head and grinning at him. Louis smiles back, reaching down and holding his hand. Harry grabs a bottle of lube from their nightstand, popping the cap and pouring some on his fingers before handing it over to Liam, who takes it gratefully. 

Harry spreads Louis’ legs wide as Liam does the same for Zayn, so the two men on their backs have their opposite legs tangled with the other’s. 

“Look at you two, all sprawled out begging for it,” Liam says lowly, confidence building up at the scene in front of him. Zayn’s cock twitches at that, loving when his boyfriend starts talking dirty. It only made it more exciting that Louis and Harry were around for it, too. 

“Aren’t our boys so pretty?” Harry asks Liam, running a large hand up Louis’ chest and Liam grins, squeezing Zayn’s calves.

“Absolutely breath taking,” Liam replies, circling his finger around Zayn’s hole. Harry presses a finger into Louis, making him moan in surprise, squeezing Zayn’s hand. 

“Can’t wait to have you inside of me,” Louis gasps, reaching his free hand to squeeze Harry’s hip. Liam presses two fingers into Zayn, who moans loudly at the new intrusion. 

“C’mon, love, know you can take it,” Liam soothes, rubbing his free hand over the inside of Zayn’s thigh. Zayn nods at him, tossing his head onto the pillows. 

“Harry, stop teasing me,” Louis groans, fisting the sheets and sighing happily when his lover twists in a second finger. “Yeah, baby, more.”

“Got such a slutty one, don’t I, Li?” Harry asks, smirking right before he strokes Louis’ prostate and makes him cry out.

“Just how I like it,” Liam replies, pushing a third finger into Zayn’s tight heat.

“Fuck, hurry up!” Louis groans, turning his face to Zayn’s and pouting, but Zayn just kisses it away. 

“Patience, Lou,” Zayn says against his lips. “Got all night.” 

“Want it now, though,” Louis sighs into his mouth, nipping on his bottom lip. 

“You two are so filthy,” Harry moans, twisting in a third finger quickly. “Making out with a guy that isn’t your lover. Little sluts we have.”

“Probably going to have to punish them real good for it. What do you think, Harry?” Liam asks, jabbing hard into Zayn’s prostate and making him cry out his name.

“Oh, definitely. We can’t let them get off easy for this,” Harry agrees, giving one of Louis’ nipples a tweak.

“Shit!” Louis yells, squeezing his eyes shut, his cock leaking painfully against his tummy. 

“Stop with the teasing,” Zayn begs, his own cock straining. Liam and Harry share a look and shrug.

“What are you thinking, Li? Put them out of their misery?” Harry asks, scissoring his fingers inside of Louis, who whimpers. 

“Might as well. See how many times we can get them to come,” Liam says with a devilish grin. Louis and Zayn moan in unison at that, hips grinding down greedily. 

“I like the way you think,” Harry answers, twisting his fingers one more time before pulling them out and slicking up his cock. Liam does the same, placing a kiss on the inside of Zayn’s knee. Harry raises Louis’ legs and places his ankles on his shoulders, stretching him out.

“Got a flexible one,” Liam observes, running a hand up Louis’ calf lying almost on Harry’s torso. 

“He was a cheerleader back in year 11,” Harry grins. “Why do you think I wanted him so bad?”

“Cheerleader? Totally forgot about that. Did you wear the skirts and everything for Harry?” Liam asks. Harry presses the head of his cock into Louis, making him throw his head back and let out a strangled cry.

“He asked you a question, baby,” Harry says, rubbing his thighs. Louis swallows and nods before he speaks.

“Y-eah,” Louis replies brokenly. 

“Must have been hot, right, babe?” Liam asks, looking at Zayn, but Zayn was still looking at Louis. Zayn nods, turning his head slowly to look at his own boyfriend. “Already speechless? Haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Harry holds Louis by the hips, pressing into him inch by inch, feeling Louis accommodating to his girth. Liam watches Harry’s large cock disappear into Louis’ small little frame, and couldn’t take the torture anymore. He presses into his own lover, making Zayn loll his head back and let out a long hum. Once Harry and Liam are both seated fully inside, they look down at their boys and grin. Louis turns his head to Zayn again, holding his face and pressing their lips together in a long, slow and deep kiss. 

Harry and Liam can barely handle the sight in front of them, so they grab them by the hips hard and start thrusting with force, making the two boys moan into their mouths. 

“Fuck me hard, baby. Fuck me so hard,” Louis begs against Zayn’s lips. “Ruin me.”

“God, absolutely filthy,” Liam comments, his balls slapping loudly against Zayn’s cheeks. Louis sucks Zayn’s tongue into his mouth, smiling. His hand travels up Zayn’s torso, rolling his nipple between his fingers and breaking the kiss, putting his mouth around the little nub and licking over it. 

“Shit, Louis!” Zayn yells, yanking their hands apart and running them thorugh his soft hair instead. Harry slaps into Louis even harder, making sure he’s still paying enough attention to him; so sue him if he’s still possessive. Louis cries out with Zayn’s nipple between his teeth and Harry smirks.

“That’s my boy,” he mumbles happily, digging his nails into Louis’ thick thighs.

“Not-fuck-not gonna last much longer,” Zayn moans, tugging on Louis’ hair. Louis takes hold of Zayn’s cock, running his thumb over the slit. Zayn curses loudly, wrapping his own hand around Louis and making him yelp.

“Gonna come, boys? Gonna come all over each others’ hands? All over your tummies?” Liam asks, pounding into Zayn harder. Louis whines, nodding quickly, pulling his mouth off of Zayn’s puffy, swollen nipple. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, yes,” Louis gasps, throwing his head back, his hair a mess. 

“Yeah, baby, you like that, huh?” Harry smirks, his thrusts getting more shallow and erratic. 

“Yeah, Harry,” Louis moans, bucking his hips up into Zayn’s hand.

“C’mon, babe,” Liam says encouragingly, fucking into Zayn harder.

“Who’s gonna come first?” Harry chuckles, looking at the two ruined boys below. His cock continues to nudge Louis’ prostate perfectly, and then he’s gone. He yells out, his cock spurting white ribbons all over his stomach. Zayn leans over, grabbing him by the hair and attaching their lips again. Louis sighs into it, breathing raggedly into his mouth. 

“Such a good boy,” Harry praises, still thrusting as his own abdomen tightened and filled with heat. With one last push of Zayn’s prostate, he’s coming over Louis’ hand hotly and biting Louis’ bottom lip roughly. 

“Look at how good you are,” Liam murmurs followed by a groan. He dumps his load into his whimpering boyfriend, his walls clenching too tightly for Liam to handle. 

“Baby, c’mon, come,” Louis chokes out, his hole so sensitive it was borderline painful. Harry nods rigidly, pounding in a few times before moaning his fiancé’s name and coming hard inside of him. 

Harry and Liam pull out gently, watching Louis and Zayn kiss lazily. Louis breaks it first, leaning over and licking Zayn’s sticky come off of his toned stomach, looking up at him with a sultry look in his eyes. Zayn hums in approval, scratching his scalp lightly. When he’s finished, Zayn returns the favor and they’re back to kissing, tasting themselves on each other. 

“Up for a second round, boys?” Louis breaths when he comes up for air, angelic smile on his face.

“Think I’m still recovering,” Liam answers honestly, sweat still on his forehead. 

“Hmm, okay. Maybe while you take a break you can prep me to take two cocks at once?” Louis suggests, raising his eyebrow. Harry and Liam look at each other quickly before looking back at Louis.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s-shit, babe, let’s do that,” Harry says, his mouth practically salivating. He looks at Louis’ tight swollen hole, then back at his face. “Wait, Lou, do you think you can handle that? I mean, we’ve never done that.”

“Want to try it, just prep me real good,” Louis says, not even looking timid at the thought of it.

“Okay, but you have to use the safe word if it’s too much, understand?” Harry says warningly. After being together for so many years, they were able to put full trust into each other in all aspects, so a safe word was an absolute must when it came to trying new things. They had only used it once, when Harry and Louis tried spanking with whips and Louis had sores on his ass for weeks after. 

“What’s the safe word?” Liam asks, clearly needing to be informed just in case it was too much, but he really hoped it wouldn’t be.

“Kimberly. It’s the pink power ranger, and it’s completely random, so it’s got to be safe,” Louis says with a giggle and Harry is so fucking fond of Louis.

“Makes sense. She was my favorite,” Zayn grins, laughing. Louis smiles back, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. 

Harry makes work of stretching Louis out further than normal while Zayn and Louis kiss lazily and Liam laps his tongue around Harry’s fingers against Louis’ rim, making him whimper against Zayn’s mouth. Harry’s able to get in four fingers and pushes in his thumb gently, making Louis groan but takes it nonetheless. 

“You ready, baby? Need any more prep?” Harry asks softly, twisting his five fingers carefully.

“No, no, babe. Ready for it, want it so bad,” Louis replies, his cock hard and leaking once more. 

“How about Zayn rides you while we fuck you?” Liam suggests, eyes dark and full of pure lust. Zayn looks at Louis and grins widely, and Louis matches it.

“Sounds perfect,” Zayn says huskily. 

Harry lies on his back, pulling Louis on him so his chest it pressed to Louis’ back and their hips and lined up. Liam is between their legs while Zayn stands over Louis, straddling his hips. 

Harry pushes his cock inside of Louis with ease, letting him sit on it fully and he moans happily at the feeling of being full. Zayn takes hold of the older boy’s cock, sitting on it and bottoming out quickly, smirking down at him and humming. Liam takes a deep breath, pumping his cock as the three men move together, all bouncing lightly. Liam presses his head against Louis’ hole, fighting against Harry’s for space. Louis makes a noise low in his throat and his body freezing. 

“Just relax, baby,” Harry soothes, running his hands down Louis’ sides. Louis nods, lightly scratching Zayn’s thighs. Liam continues trying to push, and when he gets the tip in, Louis lets out a sharp cry, but never uses their safe word. Zayn can feel him soften slightly, so he raises his hips up and pushes back down, trying to keep him aroused as possible. 

“Focus on Zayn, baby,” Harry coos in Louis’ ear, nodding at Zayn. Zayn moves his hips easily, finding a rhythm quickly and letting his cock rub Louis’ tummy. Louis pulls his neck down for a kiss while Liam presses in further. His eyes are rolling back in his head at the feeling of being so absolutely stuffed and it’s overwhelming. With two cocks filling him and Zayn riding his own, he isn’t going to last long. 

“You’re taking it so well, Lou. Got two of us inside you. How does it feel?” Liam asks, running a thumb over his tightening balls that are lying under Zayn’s cheeks. 

“So full,” Louis says against Zayn’s lips, moving away to breathe. “Both so big.”

“How are you feeling, Zayn?” Harry asks, pinching his hip quickly before brining it back to Louis’.

“Mm, real good,” Zayn purrs, nipping at Louis’ neck and leaving little bruises. Liam starts to rolling his hips gently, moaning at the feeling of Louis’ walls and Harry’s cock rubbing him perfectly. 

Louis adjusts quicker than expected, and his mouth is hung open and pretty moans are tumbling without a filter. “Fuck, oh, fuck,” he gasps, his prostate being abused without any mercy. “Shit, close. Oh god, so close.”

“Yeah? Gonna come inside of me?” Zayn asks almost smugly, his own orgasm building quickly.

“Go ahead and come, baby. No one’s stopping you,” Harry murmurs in his ear, kissing the back of his neck. Liam slides in and out quicker than before, groaning loudly.

“Fuck, ‘m getting close too,” Liam mutters. 

“Li, hold off. Want me and you and Zayn to come on Lou’s face,” Harry pants and that’s what does it for Louis. His vision goes blurry as he’s crying out and coming hard inside of Zayn. Zayn moans, getting off of him quickly and kneeling on the bed next to him, pumping his cock quickly. He grabs him by the chin, holding him in place as he groans lowly and paints his face with white ribbons. Liam is the next to pull out, getting on the opposite side of Zayn and doing the same, some catching on his swollen and raw lips. Harry pulls out finally and lays his fiancé down, straddling his chest and pumping himself quickly.

“God, Lou, you’re such a slut. You have all that come on your face and you still want more, don’t you, honey?” Harry asks, pressing his thumb into his slit. 

“Yeah, Harry. Such a cumslut,” Louis agrees, licking his lips just to get a taste of the slightly bitter liquid. The sight of it has Harry coming over Louis’ sharp cheekbones and his chin and lips with a shout. 

“Look so pretty, babe,” Harry breathes, wiping a large amount off of his chin and feeding it to the ruined boy. Louis sucks it off obediently, closing his eyes and licking it all. Harry does that until Louis’ face is nearly clean, then leaning in for a soft kiss. “You did so good.”

“You were incredible,” Liam says, kissing his sticky forehead and Zayn smiles down at him, leaning in for his own filthy kiss from Louis. 

“So you were you guys,” Louis smiles brightly, feeling so much better now that he finally did something so wild and crazy before him and Harry were married. Liam and Zayn give Louis another quick kiss, getting dressed and saying their goodbyes before leaving. Louis smiles dopily at his fiancé, his eyes bright.

“Thanks for that, Harry. I think I needed that. That one crazy thing, that was perfect,” Louis says, finding Harry’s hand and holding it.

“Anything for you, Lou. You know that. It was so hot, if I’m honest. I’m glad we did it,” Harry replies with a grin, kissing the back of Louis’ small hand. “C’mon, babe. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
